The function of the Anatomy Core is to provide uniform high-quality, and cost-effective tissue preparation and data collection as well as expert technical assistance to all members of the Program Project in their efforts to further knowledge on the disease mechanisms of and potential therapies for Parkinson's disease (PD). Specifically, the Core will provide access to equipment and will conduct standard histochernical staining, Golgi impregnation, and immunohistochemical- (IHC) staining of rodent and human brain sections for all projects in this application. Standard histochernical and IHC will be utilized by all projects in this application, as will Golgi impregnation for assessment of dendritic spine density and structure in both rat (Projects 1-3) and human (Project 4). An important advantage of concentrating these efforts from all projects into the Core is that tissue is prepared by the same highly experienced personnel using the same methods and quality control protocols. This approach maximizes expertise, cost-effectiveness, and uniformity across the different projects, and provides easy comparison and integration of results obtained from the different projects.